Unexpected happiness of life
by Gigs dareya fan
Summary: This is my first dareya story... Pls peep in... I'm waiting for review s
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I m here with my first dareya story...  
So without any delay let's start...

Here dareya are married for two months..

A small but good looking mansion a name plate is hanging on it and shetty & Mrs. Shreya shetty is written on it..  
In morning 7:00am Inside the house...

Daya: shree I m leaving for HQ. Tumse bureau m milta hu ..  
Shreya: OK daya, see u at bureau.. and she smiled.  
Daya also smiled and plented a soft kiss on her forehead.  
Daya: bye bye..  
Shreya : bye daya..  
Daya leave for HQ and shreya shut the door..  
After that shreya finishes her work and get ready for bureau And she also leaves..  
Shreya in quails..  
Shreya: hey bhagwaan aaj to bahut late ho gyi. Hmm short cut s jaati hu..  
She turn her car towards shortcut..  
But the road was blocked..  
She cursed her decision and started to reverse her car towards main road but.

.

.

.  
.(aakhir shreya Didi cid waali h)  
She saw something near a big tree WO car s bahaar aakar aage badti h to use ek blue colour ka badaa bag dikhta h..she slightly open that bag and get shock...

There was a child of 3-4 years in that bag in unconscious state..  
Shreya become shock and stunned as she saw many dead bodies as well as unconscious person in her life but after seeing the condition of that little child tears started to flow from her eyes...  
She take out little life from that bag with trembling hands..  
Shreya: hey bhagvaan is bacche ko kisne...

She put that bag in evidence bag and carry the boy in her arms..  
After feeling the warm hug the baby slightly open his eyes and pass a smile to shreya and said .

.

.

.

Mummmaaa...  
Shreya became shocked ..

...

.

.

.

.  
Hey hey m first chapter is over..  
What ! Mumma Aage jaannne k liye stay stunned...  
Bye bye...  
Gigs..

Pls review...  
Thanku readers... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there is next chapter...  
This is long one...

The baby said. Mummma and become unconscious .  
Shreya become shocked.  
She immediately take him to hospital .

In hospital...

Shreya (tensed+crying expression): Doctor pls operate the baby.

Doctor: kya y aapka baccha h?

Shreya: dekhiye...

But her sentence was cut by doctor Doctor: dekhiye madam Hume iske treatment k liye parents verification chahiye. Nahi to him police ko inform kar denge .  
Now shreya's anger was on peak

Shreya (shout in anger): Ridiculous! Hai Y mera baccha , aap treatment start kijiye. I will complete all formalities . aur aap kya police ko bullaayenge aapke samne ek cid officer Khadi h.

She again shouts: operate him right nowww...

Doctor: sorry mam I m going..

Doctor: sister ot ready kijiye and u wardboy take him to my chamber.

Doctor left..

Shreya sat on chair with thud, tears start to flow down from eyes.  
'Mumma' is echoing in her ears..

In cid bureau..  
Acp: Abhijeet y daya shreya abhi take Ku ni aai? Its already 11:00 am .

Abhijeet: sir daya to HQ gaya h aata hi hoga . par pataa ni y shreya kahaan rh gyi?

Acp: uska phone try kiya?

Suddenly door get open..  
Daya came inside.  
Daya: Good morning sir, good morning Abhijeet.

Abhijeet+ acp: good morning daya.

Abhijeet: daya aaj shreya ni aaigi kia?

Daya( shockingly): what! WO abhi tak ni aai?

Abhijeet: nahi

Daya: m phone try karta hu...

.

. switched off..  
Daya: ek min m watchman kaka s poochta hu...

Daya on call Daya: kaka shreya ghar p h kia?

W.M.: nahi daya beta ,shreya beta to 2 ghante pehle chali gyi.

Daya ( tensed): kia do ghante ho gye nikle hue!

Call cuts..  
Daya: sir WO do ghante pehle chali gyi..

Daya was really tensed now.  
Daya(p.o.v) kahaan ho tum shreya?

In hospital..

Doctor came out from ot

Shreya (hurriedly): doctor baby theek to h na?

Doctor(smiling): relax Mrs. Shreya your baby is absolutely fine..

Shreya( with a big smile): thanku doctor Doctor: Its my duty.

Shreya (embarrassing): I m sorry for my rude behavior.

Doctor: no no I understand..  
Shreya: thanku doctor.

Doctor: ab y ekdam thik h , to aap isse ghar l jaa sakti h

Doctor nodded and leaves..  
Shreya took the baby in her arms and drove towards bureau..

In bureau...  
(Pankaj, purvi ,daya ,abhijeet, acp are present..)

Daya: sir m shreya ko dhundne jaa rha huu..

Abhi, purvi, Pankaj: mai/him bhi tumhare/aapke saath chalenge..

Acp : haan tum chaaron jao..

Suddenly bureau door again opens...

Everybody get shock to see shreya entering with baby in her arms and now baby is in fully conscious state..  
He is having big and deep eyes, fluffy cheeks , pink lips, and curly hairs...  
Looking damn cuteee...

Pankaj: shreya y kon h?

Baby repeated while looking at shreya: mummaaa...  
Now daya get 1000 watt shock..

Pankaj (in shaky tone) : daya sir jahaan tak mujhe pata h aapka to koi baby ni h..

Daya nodded. Pankaj continued:

(Surprised tone) shreyaàaaa... Tumne daya sir ko dhoka d Diya..  
Tumhara already ek baby tha ..  
Shreya wanted to interfere but Pankaj continued: tumne daya sir ka diya tod Diya tum aisa kaise kar skti hop...(in disappointed tone) tumse y ummmed ni thi...

Now dareya's anger is on peak..

The both shouted: shutupppp pankajjjjjj..,..  
Pankaj got scared and hide behind purvii...

And daya asked shreya suspiciously : kia baat h shreya? kiska baccha h y.. air tumhe mamma kiu bula raha h?

Then shreya tell them about morning incident.. Suddenly acp phone rang and he leaves for attending meeting...

Shreya ( narrowing eyes): daya kahin aap Pankaj ki baaton m aakar mujhe shaq to ni kar rhe h na...

Daya( with wise open eyes): nahin nahin shreya m tumpe kaise Shaq kar Santa hu...

Here all seeing this seen burst out ...

Suddenly shreya remembers something..

Shreya: sir mujhe y baby his bag m mila tha Maine WO bag as a evidence apni car m rakh liya tha.. M abhi lekar aati hu..

Daya: m bhi tumhare saath chalta hu...

Thy both move towards parking lot..

Inside the bureau ...  
Purvi call someone...

Purvi: hey mera paas tumhare liye surprise h..

Person: kia surprise h baby jaldi bataao na...

Purvi : no jaanu bureau aao for bataaungi...

Person: areeee par...  
Purvi cuts the call

Here in parking lot..

Dareya move towards shreya's car but suddenly daya's phone rang to attend rhe call he stop in mid ..  
Shreya move toward her car..  
She is just opening the gate ..  
Suddenly there is one shot and loud steam Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..,.

Kisne goli chal aai?  
Kisko goli lagi?  
Aag jaanne k liye stay tunned...

Thanku all for ur reviews...  
Pls review more to boost up my excitement of writing story...

Pls review.. (Review works as horlics for me..)

Thanku ...  
Bye bye...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for reviews...  
Pls review...  
You know I want power booster to write story...  
And one more thing I m updating stories from my android that's why the r short..  
So pls adjust...  
And I will post next chapy as soon as possible ...  
Bcs I want extra time to write a long chappyyy..  
Thanku for being a patience reader...  
Pls r and r... 


	4. Chapter 4

This is ymy next chappy...

Cellphone fall from daya's hand he ran towards shreya..

Goli chalne ki awaaz sunkar abhi ,purvi, pankaj neeche aate h..  
Vo dekhte h ki ek aadmi shreya p shoot karke WO blue bag lekar bhagne ki koshish kar RHA hota h ..WO use pakad lete h aur Investigation cell m bhej dete h...

Bullet shot shreya near her heart ...and she is lying in pool of blood...  
Daya take shreya head in his lap and patted her cheek...

Daya(tearly): shreya ankhen kholo ...kholo naa plssss...shreyàaaaa... Shreyaa plssss...  
( shouts) shreyaaaaaaaa...

Abhi , daya and Pankaj take her to hospital...

Here purvi remain in bureau with baby..  
The baby was sleeping and purvi was crying remembering shreya...  
Tabhi bureau ka gate khulta h air ek aadmi ander aata h ..

Person: purviii He move to her desk aur phir WO dekhta h ki purvi head down karke baithi h...  
Person: dekho purvi ab tumhara koi bahana ni chalega..  
Tell me where is my surprise ..jaldi batao baby ab koi mazaak ni chalega . l m excited...  
Purvi apna sir upar uthtati h aur WO aadmi uski haalat dekh kar shock ko jaata h...

Person(panicked): purvi kia hua tum RO Ku rahi hoo...

Purvi tightly hugs him and buried her face in his chest ...  
Purvi (crying):kavinnnnn...  
And cried out loud...

Kavin(calmly): kia baat h purvi mujhe ni bataogi..

Purvi: kavin WO... WO... Shrey.. Shreya aa..

Kavin: kia hua meri pari ko...

Purvi told him what happened from morning till gun shot...  
.purvi move towards baby and said:  
Y tha tumhara surprise ki tumne koi mama kehne waala aaya h...  
Kevin(surprised): Lenin purvi shreya ka to koi...

Purvi: pataa h kavin and tell Jim about morning incident...

Kavin : oh pataa ni y shreya ko mumma Ku keh RHA h ...purvi kia koi identification mila?

Purvi: nahi kavu nahi bs wo ek bag tha Jo wo aadmi lekar bhagne waala tha...

Kevin(in anger): kqhaan h wo aadmi...

Purvi(shrilled):wo...wo...investigation room m h...

Suddenly baby start crying he is only saying one word. Mummmmmaaa...

Kavin move towards investigation room purvi with baby move behind him...

Kavin(grabbing his collar): bataa Ku chalaai tune shreya p goli Ku challaii...

Purvi: kavu pls baby tumhari awaaz sunkar RO rha h..

Kavin just glared at purvi ...purvi shut her mouth...  
Kavin: bataa nahi to yahiin gaad dungaaa...

Person (pleading tone): Saab Saab... Mujhe maaf kar dijiye mujhe kaisi n paise diye or phone karke bataaya tha ki ma'am PR goli chalake wo bag l aaoo...

Kavin : kisne caalll liya tha bataa..

Person ( same tone): pataa ni saabh unknown no. S phone aaya tha..

Kavin get out from room n purvi followed him..

Baby( in innocent tone): pulllii untllee ghusssa h..(purvi uncle ghussa h).

Purvi(teasingly): beta y mera kavu h n ek no ka sadu insaan h..

Baby: pullii e tumhalla tavu h..(purvi y tumhara kavu h)

Purvi and kavin exchanged shocked glance...

In hospital-

Shreya is in daya's arms..

A ward boy bring stretcher ..

Doctor: oh my god inka to bahut khoon nikal chukka h...

Daya: doctor pls meri shreya ko baccha lijiye...

Doctor: dekhiye him apni poori koshish karenge..

Doctor take shreya to ICU...

Daya sit on chair with thud...all memories spent with shreya flashing in front of his eyes her smile, her beautiful eyes and all...  
Abhi support daya...

Here kevi brought baby to hospital as he was crying for his beloved...

Abhi: kavin tum isse yahaan Ku leaaye?

Purvi: sir y bahut RO rha tha shreya ko yaad karte karte...

Abhi patted baby's cheeks ..tha baby instantly hugs him Baby: untelll mumma tha h...(uncle mumma kha h)

Abhi wipped his tears and said: appki mumma abhi kaam kar ri h...aap RO g to aapki mumma gussa ho jayegi na..good boy ni rote..

Baby : otay untelll...

Abhi told kevi to take baby to canteen and feed him.

..  
After one hour doctor came out from ICU..  
Daya rushed towards doctor..

Daya: doctor meri shreya kaisi h..

Doctor remained silent.  
Daya: boliye na doctor..

Doc : dekhiye agar in he 24 ghante k andar hosh ni aaya to...

Daya(shouts): to kya dimag to sahi h na ...

Abhi free doc from his Buddy' s grip

Abhi: daya sambhaal apne aapko...

Daya entered in ICU

His lady love is lying on bad having no expression s on face..  
He sat near her...

Daya: shreya dekho bahut mazaak ho gya ...haan... Ab aankhen kholo air mere saath ghar chalk..  
Wo uska haath pakadta h air isse uthaane ki koshish karta h magar wo ni uththi...  
(Shouts) tumne samajh ni aa rha h shree utho aur chalk ghar... Main gungaa hu Jo meri awaaz tumhe sunaai ni padii...chalo utho late ho rha h ..ham restro m dinner kar lenge ..chali na...m tumhe pareshaan bhi ni karunga..utho pls...

Here abhi felt pinch in his heart seeing his bro condition. He patted his shoulder and said: dayaaaa

Daya palata h aur usse hug karts h aur bolta h : abhi meri shree ab meri baat ni maanri...

Abhi patted his head and said : daya bahar chal isse aaram karne d..

Here kavi also came there with baby...

Purvi: abhi Bhai shree kaisi h ...  
Abhi told purvi about shreya..

Purvi hugged kavin and start crying kavi patted her head...

Baby by seeing purvi crying pulled kavin pent ..  
Kavin bend down to his level

Baby: kavu pulli Ku roi h ..tataa hui(daant padi)

Kavin just smiled and patted his cheeks...

Baby moves towards daya who was sitting on chair and holding his head in his palms .  
Baby: untell,, mumma kaan h...

Daya(shouts): tumhari mumma ko kisi ki bat sunni kahan h ...tab s uttha raha hu lekin usse to Dona h na... M bhi baat ni karunga ..

Abhi(shouts) : daya wo bachaa h..

By seeing daya's sudden burst out teats formed in baby's eyes..

Abhi uski height tak jhukta h aur bolta h ki aapki mumma udhar araam kar ri h(pointing towards icu)

Baby moves towards ICU and entered inside.  
Daya moves toward s ICU to stop him but abhi stops him . they both move towards ICU and stopped at entrance.

Inside ICU-

Baby move towards shreya and pull her hand and say Mummma...  
Daya untell gande mujhe tata kari ..mumma uto peeessss...  
Tears are flowing down from his eyes ...  
Mumma uto naaaaaa.

Daya's anger WaS on top...  
He moves toward baby and carry him in his arms and shout at shreya...

Daya(shouts): tum kitni badal gyi ho shree y bichari Nani si jaan tumhare saamne girgida rahi h aur tumhe koi farak hi ni padta . meri to tum kabhi baat hi ni sunti .par pls is bichare ko to mat rullao.. Uth jaao shreyaaaaa...

Ykhelo ya to y bhagvaan ka chamatkaar tha .ya pati ka pyaar, ya ek bachhe ki pukaar...

Shreya slightly open hr eyes and said( weakly): daaya ...yaaaa...  
Daya put baby down and immediately hug shreya and start sobbing...

Abhi put his hand on his shoulder to support him ..

Shreya: daya plss mat RO ab m theek hu...  
Daya leaves her...

Baby: mumma gandii...  
Daya: sahi kahaa..

Shreya(kaan pakad k ):solllyyy...Baby...

Baby immi hug her lap...

Trio smile ..

Baby move his hand up and out indicating daya to bend down..  
Daya bend to baby's height

Baby wipped his tears and said: rote niii...mumma gussah kalegi...

Daya smile at him and kiss on his cheeks...

Now kevi came inside-

Purvi hug shreya and said: tune mujhe bahut sataaya shree...

Shreya( naughtily):Maine yaa phir...kavin Bhai ...upps...kavu n..haan bol..

Purvi: kia shreya tu bhi

Kevi blushed..

Trio: ohhhooooo..  
Kevi : kia aap bhi...

Abhi and kavin left for bureau

Now shreya is on bed , daya is on stool , purvi on sofa with baby...

Daya is still angry on her..

Shreya: sorry na daya..

Daya:hmph

Shreya: are baap r itta gussa...

Daya did not respond

Shreya: thik h agar koi mujhse baat ni karna chahta to m so hi jaati hu...

Daya: khabardaar Jo sone ka naam bhi liya to... Khumbhkaran ki naani...

Purvi laugh Shreya glared at her..

Daya: tum meri koi baat Ku ni maanti shree...

Shreya: thik h abse to bilkul bhi ni maanungi ..

Daya: besharam...

Shreya laugh..

Meantime nurse enter with soup bowl

Nurse: mam aap soup pi lijiye phir medicine bhi leni h ...

Shreya( making faces): nahi mujhe ni pina...

Daya: (in low tone): phir nautanki shuru..

Shreya(loudly): kia kahaaaa...

Daya: nothing..

Daya take soup bowl from nurse's hand ..

Daya: chalo shree...

Shreya.: kahaan chalna h...

Daya: I mean soup pio..

Shreya: nahi m soup ni piyungi..

Daya: pins padega..

Shreya: daya no means no...  
And our cute dareya fight begins..

Here purvi and baby are watching them surprisingly..  
They were amazed to see that the couple which was sobbing in each other arms now fighting like small kids...  
Baby stand up from his place and move towards our love birds..

Baby: mumma dud dirl na...toup lilo( mumma gud girl na soup pilo)

Shreya: aww... My baby..

Daya(immitating): aww my baby..

Shreya (shouts): dayaaaaa...

Baby(lil anger): untell ...tup...(chup).

Shreya: hmm baccha bhi sqmajhta h mujhe aur ek aap h...

Baby in same voice: mumma toup ..liyo...  
Shreya silently drink her soup..

Daya (showing anger): hmph...

Shreya(pulling his cheeks): aww mera babu naraaz h ...

Daya: haan ...

Shreya: kia hua...

Daya: ajkal m dekh raha hu ki meri biwi mujhse jaada kisi aur ki baat maan ri h..

Shreya: hawww daya u r jealous of a small kid...

Shreya giggled.

Here in bureau kavin told abhi about that person's statement .abhi ordered him to trace that no. Kavin told him that the no is out of reach. Abhi told him to send that bag to fl. Kavin tell him that the drs. Had gone to Delhi and they would return after 2-3 days...

After2-3 days-

Shreya recovered fast due to immense care of his hubby and cutie pie..

She started to came bureau..

One day in fl.  
Salunkhe was checking that bag he going something in inner pocket of bag he open it and take it out...

And become shocked...

Hey I did it ...  
So how was that...  
And what do u think why salunkhe get shock...  
Jaannr k liye stay tunned...

Pls r and r...  
Byeee

Thanku all to understand my cituation and reviewing me ...


	5. Chapter 5

So here is my new chappyyy...  
Pls compromise on shortness...  
I promise I will update regullarly tomorrow onwards as my vacation has been started..

And thanku all my dear reviewer for ur precious reviews...

So let's start...

In bureau-

Shreya and daya was on their resp. Desks...

Baby was playing in the middle of bureau (sahabjaade...)  
Abhi was discussing about case with daya...

Baby move towards daya and start pulling his pant...

Baby(with puppy eyes): untell kokate( chocolate) do aan...

Abhi inturrpted: beta inhe uncle ni papa bulao...  
Dareya was shocked...

Abhi continued : mera MATLAB shreya iski mumma h to tum iske papa hue na..

Daya want to inturupt but baby said: papa koklate...

Daya become happy after hearing papa from his mouth...  
He gave him chocolates ...

Meanwhile acp enters ..  
Baby ran towards him while saying: daddduu...  
Acp use apni godi m l leta h...

Acp: beta kaise ho ...

Baby: accha...

Purvi: sir m kia soch ri thi ki Hume ise koi naam dena chahiye...

Kavin: waah kia socha h...

All suppressed their laugh...

Acp: haan purvi tm ekdam sahi kh ri ho..  
Mmmm..to jaise Ku aap Sab log jaante h ki y shreya s bahut jyaada attached h to aaj s iska naam ... SHREYANSH

All became happy after hearing this beautiful name...

In fl-

Salunkhe find something inside the bag..he take it out and get shocked...

He shouted ...Tarikaaaa.. Jaldi idhar aaoooo...

Tarika came there running: kia hua sir aap chilla Ku rahe h...

Salunkhe: Tarika abhi k Abhi daya ,abhijeet aur shreya ko bulao..

Tarika: kia baat h sir aap bahut tense lag rahe h..

Salunkhe: tum BA's unhe bulaao abhi...

Tarika: OK sir...

Tarika calls abhijeet...  
The phone is on speaker..

Tarika: hello abhijeet..

Abhijeet: are Tarika jee kaise h aap ..hamare yaad kaise aai..  
Salunkhe frowned...

Tarika : wo abhijeet ..  
Abhi: are Tarika jee aap hamare saath aaj dinner p chalengi...

Tarika : abhijeet hm dinner p baadme jaatenge pehle tm fl aa jaao..

Abhijeet: kia fl m ...hmm wo akdu salunkhe Saab ni h kia?...

Salunkhe shouts: main yahi hu abhijeet...

Abhijeet: Tarika jee pehle ni bataa sakti thi ki phone speaker p h..

Salunkhe: tum abhi daya aur shreya ko leke fl aap...

And he cuts the call..

Abhi: kamaal insaan h...

In fl-

After some time trio entered...

They move towards salunkhe...

Daya: kia baat h Sir aap n Hume yahaan Ku bulaaya?

Salunkhe k haath m ek letter or ek photo hota h...  
He forward photo towards daya...

Daya take the photo from his hands...  
After seeing that his eyes widened in shock...

Shreya: kia h isme daya..

Daya(sternly): y tm pooch ri ho ki is me kia h..

Shreya(shock): aap y kaise baat kar rhe h mujhse daya... Mujhe kaise pataa hoga ki isme kia h...

Daya: accha forwarding photo towards her...

Shreya: y to...

Daya(shouts): tm ho na.. Aur y tumhare saath aadmi kon h..haan ..batao (Yes, there was a pic of shreya with some other person hugging each other..)

Salunkhe want to interrupt ...but daya stop him ...

Shreya : mujhe ni pataa daya ki y kon h ...  
Aur y m ni hu..

Daya: oh to tum apne aap ko pehchaane s mana kr ri ho...ab mujhe pataa chala ki shreyansh tumhe mumma Ku bol raha tha...shreya agar tum kisi aur s pyaar krti thi to mujhe bataa deti mai ki...

But he was not able to comp. His sentence as he get a tight slap from shreya...

Shreya(shouts): ap aisa soch bhi kaise sakte h...Maine surf aapse pyaar kia h aur aap ek photo k basis p mujhpe itna badha injaam laga rahe h...

Salunkhe: shreya sahi kh ri h daya y letter padoo...  
The letter was some blood stains on it

Daya take letter and start reading...

In letter-

Mera naam Mansi h aur m ni jaanti ki aap kon h ...main bs apse binti karti hu ki meri is Nani si Jaan ko aap sahi haathon m pahuchhaa . mere pati ki maut ho chuki h aur mera devar mere aur mere bacche ki Jaan k peeche pada h ...m apne bacche ko bachane k liye is bag m chord ri hu mujhe ni pataa ki . bachhongi ki nahi...par aapse binti karti hu ki meri Nanni si Jaan ko baccha Lena...

All become shocked after reading this letter...

Daya move towards shreya and hold her hand: shree mujhe maaf kardoa Maine tumpe bwajah shak kia..

Shreya take out her hand from daya's grip and said aapki galati maafi k laayak ni h..and left from there crying...

Abhi : daya tu apne gusse p kabu mRNA KB seekhega bicchari ko rula Diya na..  
Ab man's usee jaake..

Daya also left...

Shreya move towards bureau ...  
All become shocked to see shreya crying.. She collect her things and left..

Daya come there calling shreya's name...

Purvi: sir shreya to chali gyi.. PR wo RO Ku rahi thi?

Daya: oh no...

He carry shreyansh in his arms and also left..

In daya's quails..

Baby: papa mamma gusha h...

Daya: haan beta..

Daya stop his car near a confectionery shop and buy some favourite chocolate of shreya..

And move towards home...

He handover chocolate to shreyansh and hide behind door after ringing bell...

Shreya open the door her eyes were red and swollen...

She become shocked seeing shreyansh at doorsteps...

Shreya: beta aap yahaan akele kia kar rhe ho?

Shreyansh :Mumma aapke iye kokates...

Seeing her fav. Chocolate she became very happy..  
Shreya: wow meri fav. Chocolates...

Shreyansh and daya who was behind the door smiled...

Shreya : shreyansh aapko kisne y chocolate Di h usse waapas kar dena mujhe koi baat ni karni unse...

Shreyansh: mumma papa acchi...

Shreya (shouts); dayaaa aapko sharm nahi aati ek chootte bacche ka istmaal karte hue..baahar aaaiye..

Daya came their with his head down.

Daya: sorry na shree..

Shreya: nahi mujhe aapse koi baat ni karni..  
And she moves inside shreyansh and daya follows her...

Daya : pls shree..

Shreya: daya aap yahaan s chale jayiye..

Daya(angry now ): thik h jaa raha hu ..tum raho gussa ..hmph..

Daya started to move but suddenly he slips and...

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

.

.

.(hamesha shreya m phisle aur daya sir bachaaye aisa ni ho sakta)..

And shreya hold him through his shoulders.. And a cut eyelock...

Daya: I m really sorry shree... Chahe to tum mujhe mar lo PR mujhse gussa mat ho..

Shreya make him stand properly and hug him tightly and start crying..

Shreya: daya mujhe aapse gussa ni h BA's mujhe bahut bura laga jab apne kaha ki main kisi aur s...and start crying...

Daya patted his head and said I m sorry...  
Daya wipped her tears and said...  
Daya: Bhai jaldi jaldi chocolate khalo ni to ice cream kon khayega..

Shreya&shreyansh: yee yipee ice cream...

Daya smiled at her childish behavior...

Then they eat chocolate and move towards ice cream parlour.. And from their they move towards bureau..

In bureau-  
Abhi told them about the matter...

Mean while trio entered inside...

All take sigh of relief after seeing dareya together...

They started to work ..  
A case report and all left except dareya and shreyansh...

Daya and shreya were on there respective desk and shreya was playing.. He move towards acp cabin(himmat to dekho)...

Shreya want to stop him but daya denies...  
They move towards cabin and stopped at entrance...

Here inside...  
Acp was doing file work he did not notice shreyansh...

Shreyansh apne ghutno p baithke(ghode ki tqrah) uske paas jata h..

Aur pent keechne lagta h...

Acp sir neeche dekhte h aur use apni godi m bautha lete h...

Acp: are beta aap yahaan ki kar rahe ho?

Shreyansh apni pocket m s ek chocolate nikalta h aur..

Shreyansh: daddu koklate...apke iye..

Acp: nahi beta aap khao..

Shreyansh: daddu ..mumma papa she katti thi(mummy papa s naraaz thi)

Dareya become shocked..

Acp : accha..

Shreyan: aur papa mumma ko koklate Di..  
Aur pataa h wo mottu untlle(Pankaj) n (counting on fingures) tive tamode(samose) khai..

Acp: accha ur kisne kiya kiya kiq...

Meantime dareya enter to stop his kacharpachar child..

Acp : are shreya daya tum yahaan..  
Chalo mujhe koi to mila to bureau ki saari info. Mujhe d...

Patted shreyansh head lovingly..

Shreyansh: aur aapko pulvi ka kavu ...  
Bichara shreyansh apni baat comp. Ni kar pataa isse pehle uske pyaare mumma papa beechme bol pade..

Dareya(shouts) shreyansh chalo khane ka waqt ho gya h...they take shreyansh with them...

Acp(pure acp tone): kuch to gadbad h...

Uff... Ek aur chappyyy comp.

To aage aage dekhiye kya hota h hamare bichare kavi k saath...  
So to know more pls reviews...

And a big thankuuuuuuuuuu...to all my dear reviewers...  
Pls aisa hi mujhe support kariye...

Bye bye...  
Your's garima...


	6. Chapter 6

Though kiya guest asked me to make it clear that how there was shreya's pic ni bag...

So Mansi and shreya looks same...u knw hmshakl..  
And that man was Mansi's husband or shreyansh father who was killed by Mansi's devar...  
That's why shreyansh call shreya mumma...

And thanku kiya to make me realise the fault...  
If any one also have any problem or seems a fault in my story then pls tell me I will clear it...

Thanku... 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey..guys I'm very disappointed with ur reviews...  
Pls agar aapko meri story pasand ni aai then tell me...  
But pls review kariye na...  
Okk without waisting ur much time there is my next chappyyy ...

After the case solved kavin , purvi and abhijeet move towards bureau...

In bureau-

Our cute dareya is playing with their cute baby...  
Kevi entered in bureau...

Shreyansh run towards purvi...purvi use apni godi m utha leti h aur kavin purvi k bagal m khada hota h...

Pankaj apna camera leke bhagta hua aata h ...  
Pankaj: wow perfect family pose...and he clicks kevi pic with shreyansh...

Shreyansh: pullvi aa gyi...

Purvi: haan dear...

Pankaj(excitedly): Sheru(shreyansh)icecream khaoge...

Shreyansh (excited): ikkeam...

Pankaj take shreyansh with him...

Now only dareya and kevi left in bureau...

Shreya do some ishara to daya...daya understand...

Shreya: purvi aaj to tumhare is pyaare shreyansh n tumhari band bajwaa Di...

Purvi: MATLAB?

Shreya: matlab y ki aaj y mahashay acp sir k paas jaake bolte h ...daaddu aapko pataa h purvi ka kavu...(kevi eyes got widened and dareya suppress their laugh)..  
Shreya continued.. To shreyansh n kaha ki purvi ka kaavu h na wo bahut cute h...to acp sir n poocha ki y purvi ka kavu kon h?...

Daya: to aapke ladle n Jo cabin m member's frame laga h usme kavin ki or ishara karte hue kaha ki y h purvi ka kavu...or aapke dear n acp Saab k saamne aapki pol khol Di...

Till now our cute kevi start sweating badly...

Purvi: shreya aa... Tune hme bachane k liye kuch bhi ni kiya... Tu bhul gayi Maine tujhe tere daya sir s milwane k liye kitne paapad baile h...

To rescue shreya daya interrupt...  
Daya: are ab hum karte acp sir n hame bulaaya aur poocha ki daya shreya kia y sacch h...main to tum logon ko bacchana chahta tha but acp Saab k aage to Sab billi ban jaate h..phir bhi Maine kuch ni bataaya Lekin tumhari is pyaari so friend or kavin tumhari pyaari behn n Sab bol Diya...

Shreya: accha Ji apne to jaise kuch kiya hi ni tha...

Daya: shreya ki bacchi tumhe to hum...

Daya interrupt: aur to aur acp sir tumse itne gussa h ki pataa h unhone kia bola...aaj to purvi aur kavin ki khair ni . dono ka kuch na kuch to karna padega...

Purvi(in crying tone): kavin m tumhare bina ni rh sakti...

Kavin(consoling her) nahi purvi Hume koi alag ni kar sakta...and hug her...

Isse pehle ki humare dareya Sab kuch clear kar paate ki y Sab ek majaak tha darane k liya...usse pehle hamare acp Saab gussa m andar aate h...

Dareya panicked...

Acp(angry): y bureau m kiq chal rha h?... Aur purvi tumhara dimag kaha rehta h...tumhare wajah s aaj dcp n mujhe kitne taane maare pataa h tumhe?...

Purvi(crying tone): I m sorry sir mujhe maaf kardijiye Hume alag mat kijiye him ek dusre k bina ni rh sakte...

Acp( shocked) y tum kia k ri ho purvi...tum ek file k bina ni rh sakti...

.

..

.  
.

.

.(ab to aapko pataa chal hi gya hoga ki acp sir purvi ko file mistake ki wajah s daant rahe the...)

Purvi(shocked): kia file?

Acp: haan (showing file)tumne y poori file gqlat ki h...

Kevi: whaaat?

Acp: haan Lenin tum log itna overreact Ku kar rhe ho...POV (ab to mujhe poora yakin h ki kuch to gadbad h pataa lagana padega...)

Kevin: or koi baat ni thi sir...

Acp: nahi..  
Here our dareya start sweating...  
Daya: are sir aap bhul gaye aaj aapki HQ m meeting h...

Acp: arre haan m to bhul hi gya...m nikalta hu...  
Acp left...

Dareya take a sigh of relief...

Kevi(angry): shreyaaaaaa...y SB majaak tha na?

Shreya (like a kid ): badaa maja aaya ullu banaya..

Purvi start chaising shreya..

Suddenly purvi's feet stuck with desk and she was about to fall when her love hold her and a cute kevi eye lock ;))

Dareya were smiling mischievously...

And start singing in naughty tone...

Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)

Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa

Kyunki tum hi ho Ab tum hi ho Zindagi ab tum hi ho Chain bhi, mera dard bhi Meri aashiqui ab tum hi

With this they came into senses and star blushing...

Suddenly .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Abhijeet, acp and sachin entered with a men...  
Sachin n uska collar pakad rakha tha...  
Sachin: chal andar...

Daya: sachin , abhijeet y kon h?

Abhijeet: diwaakar..

Purvi: kon diwaakar?

Abhijeet: Mansi ka devar...

All become shocked...

Here diwaakar see shreya and become shocked... Mansi tum jindaa ho...

Daya slapped him hard...

Y Mansi ni shreya h...bataa Ku maara tune Mansi ko..  
..

Diwaakar: (while crying) property k liye...  
Mere papa n Marne s pehle sarri property Bhai k naam kar Di thi kuki m unka sagas beta ni tha.. Ek din m Bhaiya k paas gya une s samjhane ki property aadi aadi kar l.. .Lenin unhone kaha ki wo muj jaise insaan ko jeete jre apne pita ki gaadi kamaai Barbaad ni karne dainge...mujhe us din bahut gussa aaya or unhe road accident m Maine marwaadiya...phir dheere dheere samay beetta gya phir mujhe pataa chala ki Bhai n saari property Bhabhi aur manul(shreyansh) k nam kar Di h.. TO Maine dheere dheere unka bharosa jeetna shuru kia ...lekin pataa ni kahaan s Mansi ko meri sacchai pataa chal gyi...Maine usse samjhaya bhi Lekin ussne meri ek na sunni wo police complaint karna chahti thi..phir uane manul ko ek bag m daala aur wahaan s chali gyi... Maine kuch aadmiyon ko uske peeche bhej a unhone Mansi ko pakd kr maar Diya lekin manul ka kuch pataa ni challa ...phir mujhe us bag ka bhi pataa chal gya lekin...

Daya: shreya use tumse pehle yahan l aai...

Diwaakar: haa .

Shreya come forward and slap him hard...

Tu to ek jaanwar s bhi battar h tujhe to sare aam maut deni chaiye...and she continued slapping him...  
Daya came and stopped her tears were continuously following from her fiery eyes...  
Shreya instantly hugs him ...daya patted her head...

Acp said his phaansi waala dialogue... Sachin l jao isse...

Acp: daya shreya...

Dareya separated..

Acp: HQ s kuch sakt orders aaye h tumhare liye...

Dareya confused...

Acp tell them something...

All become shocked and shreya collapsed on ground and fainted ...

Ufff.. Finally ek aur chappyyy comp...

Aakhir kia orders aaya jise sunte hi shreya behosh ho gyi..

Jaane k liye do review s and stay tunned ...

And a biiiiiggggvv thanku to my dear reviewers...

Bye bye...  
Urs garima... 


	8. Chapter 8

So, guys kaise h aap Sab ...  
And really thankuuuuu sooooooo muuuuchh for ur reviews...

To y raha aapka next chappyyy...

.  
...

.  
Acp: daya shreya..

Dareya separate...

Dareya: yes sir...

Acp: wo HQ s tum logon k liye kuch strict orders aate h...

Dareya (confused): kia sir?

Acp: wo..jaise ki y case solve ho chuka h to hamare head department n y order Diya h ki Hume shreyansh ko kal tak orphanage m bhejnq hoga... Or hm isme kuch ni kar sakte...

All become shocked after hearing this.. And shreya collapsed on ground and faints...

Daya: oh no shreya...  
And he holds her through her waist...

Daya: shreya aankhen kholo...shreya He holds and in his arms and put her on chair...

Purvi sprinkle water on her face...

Shreya(sweating): nahi...nahii..m apne shreyansh ko nahi ni jaane fungi...

Daya: shreya dekho head orders h hame follow karna padega..or by chance agar koi uska relationship waala use lens aagye to bhi hame use dena padega...

Shreya(shouts): nahi wo mera beta h m use kahi ni jaane dungii...or orphanage m to bilkul bhi ni...

Meanwhile Pankaj came with shreyansh..

Shreya run towards shreyansh and daya follows her..wo use apni god m l leti h...  
Shreya (hugging shreyansh): y mera baccha h koi mujhe isse alag ni karega...

Daya: Shreya samajhne ki koshish karo..

Shreya: nahi daya aap mujhe mat samjhaye.  
M isse kavi ni jaane dungi..

Tu kitni achchhi hai, tu kitni bholi hai Pyaari pyaari hai (o maa aa aa... o maa -2)) - (2) Ke yeh jo duniya hai, yeh ban hai kaanto ka Tu phulwaari hai (o maa aa aa... o maa -2)

Meanwhile two women from orphanage came there and..  
Women: dekhiye hum orphanage s aate h shreyansh ko lens..

Acp: jeee...

Shreya: nahi shreyansh ko koi kahi ni leke jaayega...

Women: dekhiye hame orders mile h..

Another women take shreyansh from Shreya's hand and daya hold shreya...

Shreya(while crying): pls mere bacche ko chod do...  
All become emotional...

Shreyansh also start crying...  
Shreyansh: mummaaa...

And they take him with them...

Shreya start crying bitterly

...  
Daya: shreya pls STP crying...

Shreya jerked him(angry): aap to chip hi rahiye wo mere bacche ko mujhse due l gaye or aap khade rahe..

Shreya left ...

Acp: daya tum Shreya k paas jao uski haalat thik ni h...

Kevin: haan sir kavin wo kuch...

Daya: nahi..wo aisa kuch ni kar sakti ...wo ek cid officer h...  
And he also left...

Purvi: abhi thodi der pehle tak Sab kitne kush the..par pataa ni kiski nazar lag gayi...

Acp(tearly): shaayad Hume hamari hi nazar lag gayi...  
And saying so he left...

Purvi hug kavin..  
Kavin(patting her head): Sab theek ho jaayega purvi..

Dareya house-

Daya reached there he knocked the door but no one open it..so he use spare keys and enter inside..and found shreya crying hugging shreyansh Teddy bear..he put his hand on her shoulder..

Daya: (calmly )shreya...  
Shreya jerked him...

Shreya(angry): durr rahiye mujhse wo mere bacche ko mujhse Chen kar l gaye aur aap dekhte rahe, wo mujhse mere shreyansh ko legye...

Daya: dekho Shreya wo HQ ka order tha na..Hume use follow karna pada...

shreya: Han hq ka order...aapke liye to order rishton s bade h na..or waise bhi aapko kia farak padta h use aapke apna beta maana hi nahi...or aapko rishton ki ehmiyat kia pataa ...

She was not able to complete her sentence as she get a tight slap from his daya , who never slap him..her love...

Daya(shouts): BA's bahut ho gya Shreya m kuch kh ni rha hu tu uska matlab y ni ki tumhare man m Jo aayega tum wo bolti rahogii...or tumhe kia lagta h ki mere liye aasan tha shreyansh ko apni nazron k saamne orphanage bhejna... M jaanta hu ki orphanage ka matlab ka matlab kia hota h ...usne mujhe papa kaha tha...yaad h yaa bhul gayi...jitna dukh tumhe ho rha h itna hi dukh mujhe bhi ho rha h BA's farq itna h ki tum apna dukh baahr nikal paa ri ho aur main apna dukh dil m dabake baitha hu...

Shreya said nothing and left from there crying...  
Daya sit on sofa , still angry on shreya...

After half an hour...its 7:30pm...

Daya: shaayad Maine shreya p kuch jyaada hi chilla diya ...wo shreyansh s bahut jyaada atach thi...hmm apne do use phir mana lunga...

Phir kab sofa p baithe baithe daya ki aankh lag jaati h aur wo so jaata h...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Next morning ...7:00am...

Sunrays fall on daya's face and he opens his eyes..

Daya: are saat bat gaye..pataa hi ni chala kab raat ko nind aa gyi...  
Khair chalo pehle shreya s sorry bol du .

Suddenly his phone rang..

Daya: unknown no. S phone...

On call..

Daya: hello

Women: hello, aap Mr. Dayanand shetty bol rahe ?

Daya: jee haan bol raha hu...

Women: dekhiye hum abha orphanage s bol rahe h...

Daya: jee kahiye...

Women: dekhiye aap pls shreyansh ko yahaan s l jaaiye usne kal s kuch ni khaaya aur tb s surf RO rha h ..aur BA's mumma mumma kar raha h..

Daya: lekin Hume to orders mile the..

Women: lekin hamare liye bacche ki Jaan s important kuch ni h...aap jaldi s jaldi aaker in adoption papers p sign kark in he l jaayiye...

Daya(happy): kia sacchhi him shreyansh ko adopt kar sakte h?

Women; jee haan..

Daya: OK hm BA's abhi pahuchte h...

He cuts the call..

Daya: shreya shreya..kahaan ho...

Daya moves towards bedroom but no one was there..then he searches whole house but shreya was no where...

Daya(panicked): shreya raat bhar ghar ni aai...oh shit nahi isse kuch...nahi nahi meri shree ko kuch ni ho sakta...

Daya calls Tarika , purvi ,and nearly all her friends but same answer ...she was not here...

Now he really become tensed...

Wo apni car nikalta h aur shreya ko dhundne nikal jaata h...  
Wo har jagag dhundta h lekin Shreya kavi ni milti...

Daya(crying tone): SB meri wajah s hua h pataa ni shreya kis haal m hogi...sahi kehti thi wo ..I don't know the importance of relationship...

Then again his cell beeped and it was a call fron orphanage..

Daya: I m coming..

In orphanage- Daya moves towards office..

Daya: good morning mam...

Women: good morning...pls take ur seat...

Daya seat p baith jaata h...tabhi ek aurat shreyansh ko leke andar aati h.

Shreyansh: papa...

Daya take him in fatherly hug...

Women : Mr. Shetty pls aap in adoption papers par sign kar dijiye..

Daya sign on it...

Women: isme Mrs. Shetty k bhi sign chahiye...

Daya: mam kia wo baadme aapke sign kar sakti h..she is not alright...

Women: its OK...

Dareyansh left...

They both sat on daya's quails... Suddenly something strikes on daya's mind...  
And he moves his car towards his detonation..

Daya: beta aap yahin baitho main abhi aaya...

Shreyansh: OK papa..

Daya apni car s baahar nikalta h it was beach.

Daya: yarur shreya yahaan aayi hogi...and he star searching her...after half an hour..

He found something and move towards it...and become daammmmm dammm shock...

Ek chapter or finish...aakhir kiya dekha daya n Jo wo itna shock ho gye...  
Jaane k liye do reviews and stay tunned..

And probably next chappyyy is last one...

Pls r and r...

Singing off...  
Urs garima😊😊  



	9. Chapter 9

**Thanku dear reviewers... Thanku so Much for ur constant support...**

 **So ur next chappyyy is here...**

Daya move towards beach for searching shreya..

He searched for half and hour and went towards their lovely place(where daya and shreya always come to spend time)...and where he saw something which made him completely shock...

.

.

.

.

.he saw...

.

.

.

.

.

.Shreya was lying half on stone and half on ground..waves was touching her feet...blood was constantly oozing from her head which was gradually converting the brown stone into red...

Daya ran towards her hurriedly ...

Daya(panicked): Shreya aa...Shreya he patted her cheeks and found that she was burning with high fever...

Daya(tearily):,ohno y kia ho gya ...y tumne kia kia shree tum mujhse naraaz thi to mujhe saza deti apne aapko itna ...

He was not able to complete his sentence as his voice got stuck in his throat...

He immediately hold shreya in his arms..and move towards quails ...

Shreyansh saw shreya in that condition...

Shreyansh: papa mumma ki ka hue...

Daya:😖😖

Daya shreya ko back seat par Lita deta h aur phir shreyansh bhi peeche aakar apni mumma ka sir apni god m leke baith jaata h ..usse dekhke daya bahut emotional ho jaata h ...wo jaldi s car hospital ki or l jaata h...

In hospital-

Daya: doctor doctor...

A wardboy bring stretcher...daya put her on it...

Doctor: inhe kia hua?

Daya: doctor wo...

Doctor: mujhe aapse y umeed ni thi..apki patni ka abhi Rhode din pehle hi operation hua tha aur ab wo is haalat m ...aapko unka khyaal rakhna chahiye tha...

Daya(tearily): I m sorry doctor..

Doctor: khair ...nurse jaldi s inhe OT m l chahiye...

Doctor with shreya leaves...

Daya sit there tears of guilty were constantly flowing down from his eyes...

Shreyansh put his head in daya's lap...

Daya patted his head lovingly...

After some time doctor come out from OT ...

Daya ran towards him...

Daya: doctor meri shreya...

Doctor: are aapki shreyaji bilkul first class h ...2-3 test k baad aap unhe ghar l jaa sakte...

Daya:/thanku doctor..

After 1-2 hours- daya move towards Shreya ward ..and she was still unconscious...

Daya: doctor abhi tak shreya ko Josh Ku ni aaya?

Doctor: dekhiye ghabraana waali koi baat ni h..wo dawaaiyon ka asar h..aap inhe l jaa sakte h...

Daya: OK doctor...

Daya hold shreya in his arms and move with shreyansh towards quails...

In dareya house-

Daya put shreya on bed and sit near her and start patting her head lovingly...

Suddenly his phone rang..it is abhijeet's call..

Daya tell him about Shreya's condition...

And cuts the call...

Suddenly he saw some movement in shreya's hand...he hold her hand...

Shreya slightly open her eyes...

She jerked his hand...

Shreya(weakly): mere paas mat aaieye..

Daya(angry): tumhari himmat kaise hui meri Shreya ko chot pahunchane ki...

Shreya: aapko kia farak padta h...

Daya: dekho shree pls mujhe maaf kardo...

Shreya : nahi...

Daya(nautanki): accha .. ni karna to mat karo lekin mera gift to l lo...

Shreya: nahi chahiye mujhe aapka koi gift...

Daya: main pehle use leke aata hu phir bataana chahiye ki nahi...

Shreya turns her face to other side...

Daya go and take shreyansh in his arms and move towards shreya's room...

Daya: ab dekho aur batao ki chahiye ki nahi...

Shreya without seeing : nahi chahiye...

Shreyansh: mumma aapko m ni taiye...

Shreya become shocked after hearing her doll😛😛 sound..

She turned her face towards them and become literally happy... She immediately move from her bed and take shreyansh in her arms and hug him tightly...

Shreya(tearily): mera baccha..

Daya: aaj kal to bhalaai ka jamaana hi nahi h...ek to gift to upar s no thanku...hmph

Shreya: thanku so much daya...and she hug him tightly...

Shreya(tearily ): daya pls mujhe maaf kar dijiye Maine aapse itni rudely baat ki ...aur pataa ni kia kia bol dia...I m really sorry...

Pls mujhe maaf kar dijiye...

Daya separate her from hug and wiped her tears...

Daya; nahi shreya..main tumse naraaz ni hu ...galti meri bhi h mujhe bhi tumhari baat sunni chahiye thi...Maine tumhe bahut daanta...I m sorry for that...

Shreya: nahi daya...

Daya (seeing shreyansh in shreya arms who was sleeping now): tum bhi na shree kitna nor karti ho dekho mera baccha tumhari baatein sun sun k so gya...

Shreya: accha...

And burst out into laughter...

Daya become happy after seeing his lady love happy...

Suddenly door bell rang..

Daya: main dekhta hu tum shreyansh ko leta do...

Shreya: OK...

Daya move to open the door...

Daya open the door and found abhijeet, Tarika , purvi ,kavin there ...

Daya: are aap log..aao andar aao.

All four move inside...

Purvi: sir shreya kahaan h..

Meanwhile shreya come down from her room...

Daya: Shreya tum yahaan kia kar ri ho tumhe aaram karna chahiye tha na ...neeche Ku aagayi...

Shreya: are daya ab m bilkul theek hu...

Purvi: chup kar tu , sir sahi kh rahe h ,tujhe aaram ki jarurat h ,aai Badi jhaansi ki raani...

Tarika: are Hm yahaan isse daantne aaye h ya uske haal chal jaanne...

Shreya : BA's tum hi ho Tarika Jo mujhe samajhti ho..

Daya: accha Ji..

Abhijeet: aur batao Shreya ab tum theek ho na?

Shreya: jee sir I'm all right ...

Abhijeet: good..

Suddenly shreyansh shout from his room: mumma...

All except dareya become shocked..

Purvi : shreya y to shreyansh ki awaaz h na..

Daya: haan..

Abhijeet: lekin y to orphanage...

Daya cut him...

Daya told them about orphanage's warden decision and adoption matter...

Shreya become too much happy after hearing that they had adopted shreyansh...

She instantly hug him...

Shreya: thanku so much daya...

Daya: isse thanku waali kia baat h...aakhir shreyansh mera bhi to beta h...

Shreya nodded...dareya move towards shreyansh and daya take him in his arms and move towards lobby..

Purvi instantly hugs shreyansh...

Purvi : my jaanu..

Kavin(shocked):kiaaa...

All suppress their laugh at this..

Shreyansh: pullviii. .

Daya: beta ab m aapko bataunga ki aap inlogon ko kia bologe...OK..

Shreyansh: OK papa...

Daya comes in front of abhi with shreyansh...

Daya: y h bade papa...

Shreyansh: balle papa..

Abhi hugs him..

And pointing towards Tarika..

Daya: aur y h...

But isse pehle ki humare daya sir kuch bol paate unki shaitaan si Jaan beech m bol padaa...

Shreyansh: y balle papa h to y balli mumma..

All become shocked...

Daya(naughtily):Abhijeet ab to mere bete n bhi officially permit kardiya ab to meri Bhabhi ko officially Bhabhi bana do...

With this abhirika blushed...

Aur pointing towards purvi aur y h purvi mausii...

Shreyansh: nahi y pullvii..

Daya: beta nahi y aapki Mausi h...

Purvi : rehne dijiye na sir ..mujhe isk muh s apna naam sunnna accha lagta h ...aur jab bada ho jaayega to apne aap mausk bolne lagega...

Daya: theek h..

Now its our kavin turn

...

Day: aur y h...

Shreyansh: y to pullvi ka kavu h na?

Suddenly some one from behind: kiaaaaaa.

All faced towards him and become daamm shocked after seeing that person...

 **Aakhir kon h wo insaan...**

 **Aage jaanne k liye do reviews and stay tunned ...**

 **Pls aaplog ISSI tarah reviews karke mujhe support karte rahiye...thankuuu..**

 **Urs only...**

 **Garima...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello friends….i m back and I m really sorry for my late update ….but seriously mujhe time hi ni mila…but here is my new update …so read and review….**

person: kia?

All turned around and become shocked after seeing that person….

Abhijeet(stammering):si..si…sir….a…ap..aap

A.C.P: haan mein….mujhe pehle s hi shaq tha ki kuch to gadbad h….purvi tumse mujhe y umeed nahi thi…

Daya : sir wo..wo…

A.C.P: tum to chup hi raho daya…aur tum abhijeet tumhe kia laga ki mujhe pataa ni h ki tumhaara bhi kia haal chaal h …y mut bhoolo ki tum sab ka baap hu m…tum sab log aaisa karoge iski umeed nahi thi…..apne ek pehlwaan ko kia chut d di(eyeing at daya)…tum sab log sar par hi chad gaye….

Shreyansh: daduuu …appp..dusshha ho….pullvi , bale papa solly h…solly d do na….

A.C.P(shouts): nahi shreyansh nahi….in logon n jo kia uske liye inhe maafi nahi sazaa milegi….sazaa…

Shreyansh become scared after seeing this side of his daduu..tears come in his eyes and he hide behind shreya…

Acp left fiering angry glance at four of them….

All four become so much scared….

Purvi sat with a thud on couch…

Tarika supports her…

Tarika: purvi sambhalo apne aap ko …

Purvi(crying): kaise sambhalu m tarika …dekha na tumne acp sir kitne gusse m the….pataa ni sir kia karemge ab wo…

Abhijeet(consoling): tum log tension mat lo kuch ni hoga…wo hamare liye jo kuch karenge usme hamari bhalaai hi hogi….

Daya is giggling seing his buddy's condition….

Abhijeet(angry): yahaan hamari haalat kharaab h aur is bhaalo ko hasi aa rahi h…daya tujhe sharam nahi aati jale p namak chidakte hue…bhul gaya tut ere aur shreya k liye maine aur tarika ji n hi acp saab s baat kit hi….

Daya:haan haan…mere bhai…mujhe sab yaad h ki mere pyaare bhaiya aur bhabhi n hi mere liye sab kuch kia h….

Tarika:dayaaaaa…ek dm chup…

Mean while A.C.P sir enter with two letters in his hand…

Kavin: in me kia h sir?

Acp (in anger):khud hi dekh lo…

He handed one letter to abhijeet and one to purvi….

They both look at one another and open that letter with trembelinf hands and become shocked …..

 **Hey sorry for yhis short update…but kal m update karungi next chappy…pls review…**

 **To aakhir kia h uss letter m….kia hoga kavi aur abhirika ka …kia unke raaste alag ho jaayenge…yaa aayega unki life m ek naya twist…**

 **Age jaane k lia pls read and review….**

 **Urs only…**

 **Gigs…..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys…mujhe pataa tha ki aap jyada review nahi karoge…galti meri hi thi ki maine itna short update kia…but this one is bigger than that…so pls read and review….pls…pls..pls….**

Acp sir entered with two letters in his hand…..

Abhijeet: sir isme kia hai?

A.C.P: tum khud hi dekh lo….

He handover one letter to abhijeet and another to purvi….

Both opened that letters with trembling hands….and start reading it and become shocked…they exchanged glances… and moves there face towards acp….after seeing their emotionless face acp as well as daya cant control their laugh….

Abhijeet(in anger) :tujhe sab pataa than a daya…tujhe to m chodunga nahi…

Purvi: haan sir aapne to hme daraa hi diyaa tha…

Tarika, kavin and shreya: arre hume bhi to bataao ki baat kia h…

A.C.P: main bataata hu ki baat kia h….y tumlogon k liye marriage registration application hai…

Tarika &kavin: kiaaaaaaa…

They both snached letters from abhijeet and purvi…and read itt…..

They become so much happy ki kavin hugs purvi and tarika hugs abhijeet….

Dareya: ahhm ….ahhmmm….

Daya: arre bhai control urselves shaadi tak ka to wait karlo..kuch laaj sharam h ki nahi bujurg logon k saamne hi shuru….

They seprated

A.C.P: daya tum kehna kia chahte ho ki m bujurg hu…haan bolo…

Daya(stammering): a…rre na ..nahi s …sir m aa…aapko na..hii….m to wo…wo…haan shreya ko bujurg kh rha tha…..

Shreya: kiaaaa kaha tumne daya…main tumhe bujurg lagti hu…tumhe to m dekh lungi…

Daya: arre yrrr chodo na…m to majaak kar raha tha…

Abhijeet: to sir kia aapne hume maaf kardiya?

A.C.P: bilkul nahi….tum logon n jo kia wo maafi klaayak nahi h…main tum logon ko hmesha apne bacchon ki tarah samjha …aur tum logon n apni life ki itni important baat mujhse chupaai…..tum logon s y ummed nahi thi…

Purvi: hume maaf kar dijiye sir…hmse bahut badi galti ho gyi…hmara koi intention nahi tha aapko hurt karne ka…..agar aapko koi aitraaz h to hm aapki baat ko nahi taalenge…

All gazes turn to purvi….

Kavin: y tum kia kh rahi ho purvi….

Purvi: nahi kavin m acp sir k against nahi jaa sakti…

A.C.P(slightly patting purvi's head): are pagal ho gyi ho ki apurvi …tumhe lagta h ki kia m koi aisa decision lunga jisme mere bacchon ki khushi na ho…

Purvi : nahi…

A.C.P: aur agar mujhe koi atraaz bhi hota to kia m y registration papers laata kia…

Abhijjet(shyly): waise si in sab ki kia jaroorat thi…

A.C.P: accha to m apne cid bureau ko sare aam marriage bureau banned eta…or agar tumhe koi problem h to m tumhara registration cancel kara deta hu…

Abhijeet(fastly): arre nahi nahi sir m to mazzak kar raha tha..

All laughed at his condition …..

 **Sorry friends mujhe is chapter ko yahin pause dena padege…as I want to know ki m kevi aur abhirika ki shadi kaise karaun—**

· **Court marriage and then reception….**

· **All functions according to hindi rituals(including all mehendi haldi,sangeet and shaadi) then one day in court for** **registration …**

 **So pls tell me ur opinions and do review ….pl…pls…pls…**

 **Bye bye….**

 **Urs only..**

 **Garima.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys hello….as usual aapne mujhe jyaada review ni kia…koi na..iss baar m jyaada drama ni karungi…so here is your next chapter…pls read….**

A.C.P: haan to aaj se 6 din baad tum logon ki shaadi h…aur shaadi k agle din registration office m jaake marriage registration karana h….

Kevi&abhirika: kiaaaaa…..6 din baad…..

A.C.P: haan koi pareshani….agar koi pareshan h to wait for 2 years..kuiki agla shubh muhrat 2 saal baad ka h….

All 4 : arree…nahi nahi …sir hm to bas mazaak kar rahe the ..hum tayaa..yrr h haan..

Dareya giggles at their condition….

A.C.P: acca chalo ab sab log apne apne ghar jao kal s shaadi ii bhi tayaariyan karni h….

Abhijeet: haan sir….(to tarika) aaiye taarika jee m aapko ghar chod deata hu…

A.C.P: accha to ab tum sirf apni taarika ji ko hi ghar chodoge ..mujhe nahi…ku bhai…

Abhijeet(stammering): arre …an..hi nhai..sir y aap kaisi baat kar rahe h m aapko bhi ghar chod deata hu na…

A.C.P: are bhai m to mazaak kar raha tha…main apni car laaya hu m chala jaaunga…tum jao apni tarika k saath…

Abhirika blushed…

Acp and abhirika left….

Purvi: wo..wo shreya kia aaj k liye m shreyansh ko apne saath ghar l jaaun…

Shreya: lekin purvi…

Purvi: pls na yrr…tu itna ni kar sakti apni dost k liye..

Shreya: chal chal…jyaada emotional blackmail mat kr…tu aaj k liye l jaa shreyansh ko lekin….

Daya(mimicking her): lekin kal tak waapas l aana…nahi to mujhe chen ni padega….

Shreya hots him on her arm…

Daya: ouch…

Kavin: chalo purvi m tumhe ghar chod deta hu…

Kevi left…daya went to close the door…and shreya goes to kitchen to prepare lunch….

Daya move toward kitchen and hugs shreya from back…

Shreya shivers at his touch..she faced him…

Daya: finally sari problem solve ho gyi..ab to tum khus ho na ….

Shreya: bahut khus…and hugs him… thanku daya..

Daya: thanku!kis liye?

Shreya: shreyansh ko us orphanage s lane k liye…

Daya: isme thanku waali kia baat h…wo mera bhi to beta h ..aur orphanage m rehne kka dard mujhse behtar kon samajh sakta h…his eyes become teary…

Shreya wipes his tears…

Shreya: aap aisa ku kh r h dya..ap pls wo sab yadd mat kijiye..apko dukh m dekhkar mujhe bahut dukh hota h…

And she hugs him more tight….daya separates him from hug and he was about to kiss her..she instantly turns to other side..and blush…

Shreya: y aap kia kar rhe h daya….jaiye aur jakke dinning table ready kijiye m kahana leke aati hu…

Daya: kia yrr shree…acha khasa muud off kar diya..tum har samay aise hi karti ho…hmph..and he moves outside stamping his feet …

Shreya giggles at him…

After some time shreya came with food..and set it on table …he calls daya for lunch…

They both eat lunch silently…as daya wa very angry on her…

Shreya: dayaa…

Dya: chup chap khana khao ujhe tumse baat ni karni…

Shreya silently eats her food….

Both finishes their dinner…

Daya apni plate leke kitchen ki or jaane lagta h…

Shreya use rokti h or kehti h….

Shreya: arre daya ..ap ku uttha rahe h ,,, m leke jaati hu na…

Daya: koi jarurat nahi h..m kaam khud kar sakta h…u carry on…

Shreya felt bad..

Daya:(sternly):m sone jaa raha hu…and he moves towards bed room…

Shreya cleans the table…washes the dishes..and complete her all kitchen chores …she entered in their bedroom and found daya sleeping peacefully…she went near him caresses his hair and kiss him on his forehead…and leaves…

After some time daya wakes up…

Daya: arre ..5 baj gaye…y shreya kahaan h..

Daya moves out from his bedroom..and searches for shreya …he found the terrace door is open…he moves towards terrace…

Daya: arre baarish ho rahi h…y shreya kahaan h…he found shreya standing at a corner crying silently and she is completely drenched in rain….

He felt bad..

Daya(pov): y sab meri wajah s hua..mujhe shreya s itna rudely behave ni karna chahiye tha…

He moves toward her…hols her hand…their eyes met…he wipes her tears…

And he started to sing…

 _Chehre mein tere  
Khud ko main dhundun  
Aankhon ke darmiyan  
Tu ab hai iss tarah  
Khwabon ko bhi jagah na mile_

(he caresses her face…)

 _Yeh mausam ki barish  
Yeh baarish ka paani  
Yeh paani ki boondein  
Tujhe hi toh dhundein_

 _Yeh milne ki khwaahish  
Yeh khwaahish purani  
Ho puri tujhi se meri ye kahani_

(holds her by her waist and jerk her towards himself and she crashes on his hard chest…)

 _Kabhi tujhme uttru  
Toh saanson se guzrun  
Toh aaye dil ko raahat  
Main hoon bethikana  
Panaah mujhko paana  
Hai tujhme de ijazat_

 _Na koi darmiyaan  
Hum dono hai yahaan  
Phir kyun hai tu bata faasle_

 _Yeh mausam ki_ _baarish_ _  
Yeh baarish ka paani  
Yeh paani ki boondein  
Tujhe hi toh dhundein_

 _Yeh milne ki khwahish  
Yeh khwahish purani  
Ho puri tujhi se meri ye kahani_

 _(Na na na.. la la la..)_

(he carry her in his arms and they are having instant eyelock… )

 _Hawaon se tera pata puchta hoon  
Ab toh aaja tu kahi se  
Parindon ki tarah  
Yeh dil hai safar mein  
Tu mila de zindagi se_

 _Bas itni iltja  
Tu aake ik dafa  
Jo dil ne na kaha  
Jaan le.._

 _Yeh mausam ki baarish  
Yeh baarish ka paani  
Yeh paani ki boondein  
Tujhe hi toh dhundein_

 _Yeh milne ki khwaahish  
Yeh khwaahish purani  
Ho puri tujhi se meri ye kahani_

Now they are completely drenched in rain….

He takes her toward their bed room and lies her down onbed…he attacked on her lips and kissed with full love care, passion…she also responded passionately…

….

.

.

.'.

.

.

.'

.'.

.

.

(.ab aage to bataane ki jarurat h ni …wo to aap acche s jante ho ki aage kia hua hoga…)

They both sleep in eachother arms…today two souls become one…and the sleep peacefully wauting for a new day…

 **Thanku to a; reviewers and silent readers…and sorry for late update..i know jyaada accha nit ha…but I promise next waala isse bad aur accha hoga…kunki next waale chapter m humare do love birds ki shaadi ki tayaari jo shuru h….**

 **To aage jaane k liye stay tunned….and do review…**

 **Urs only…**

 **Garima….**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys how are you all…I know im very late..kia karu dimaag s hi uttar gaya…thanks to kavya(guest) who remind me….sorry dear…so it is my new update….**

Next day in morning at dareya home…

Both are sleeping peacefully hugging eachother…

Sun rays falls on daya face…he opens his eyes and looks at shreya who is sleeping peacefully placing her head on his shoulder….he slightly caresses her hairs falling on her face…due to his touch shreya slightly open her eyes…she smiles looking at daya and blushes remembering their last night…

They are having a cute eyelock…which was disturbed by acp sir phone…

A.C.P: hello …daya kahaan ho tum log…kitni der m aarhe ho shopping mall m …hum tum logon ka wait kr rhe h..

Daya: sir itni subh subh mall me…

A.C.P: subh subh…dayaaa..subh k 11 baj rhe ..jaraa bed p s uth k time dekh lo….

Daya: kiaaaa….11 baj gaye…(shreya also get alert with this)

A.C.P: aur mujhe tum dono adhe ghante m mall m chahiye ..its an order..

And he cuts the phone…

Daya turns to look at shreya who is nw in washroom…hahahah

He hurriedly gets up from the bed and moves toward kitchen to prepare breakfast…as he knows shreya will shout on him for getting late….

Shreya came out from washroom shouting: dayaa aapki wajah s aaj hum kitna late hogye pataa h aapko…mujhe kitna kuch sunna padega aapki wajah s…yrr 11 baj gaye ..it is limit of lateness….

Daya: sryy na yrr mujhe kia pataa tha ki itni karii neend ayegi..

Daya: accha suno maine breakfast bana diya h …tum jab tak breakfast karo main fresh hoke ata hu..

Shreya: aaap aajaiye..saath m karenge…

After 20 minutes of jhik jhik they both left for mall…

 **Im mall…**

they both entered hurriedly inside the mall…

abhijeet tarika kavin purvi pankaj and acp are standing infront of them…

A.C.P:(angry +teasing look): are waah re waah abhijeet dekho to kon aaya h…

All were staning there facing dareya with mischievous grin on their face..while acp is glaring hem angrily….

A.C.P: ittni der kahan ho gyi tum logon ko…11 baje tk koi sota h kia…

Abhijeet(teasingly): aree rehne dijiye na sir abhi nayi nayi shaadi hui h ..ho jaata h kabhi kabhi…

Dareya become red with this compliment…

A.C.P: hmm..chalo ab jaldi jaldi shopping karo hume bureau bhi jaana h…

All: ok sir…

A.C.P: : pankaj tum mere saath chalo..thoda decorations wagera bhi dekhna h…

A.C.P and pankaj left…

Abhijet: kun bhai daya babu..itni der kaise ho gyi…hmm lagta h kl shreyansh k na hone ka poora fayda uthaya gaya h hmmmm…

All giggled except dareya..because they were fully red due to shyness and embarresment…

Daya: shreya chalo yahaan s ..lagta h humari yhan koi jarurat ni h..

Abhijeet: aree bhai mai to teri taang kheech rha tha…

Daya: tum ruko boss…shadi hone do tumhari….saare hisab chukta karunga…

Abhijeet: accha accha…dekhi jaayegi…pehle chalke shopping

Abhijeet, daya, and kavin went to men's section…whereas shreya , purvi and tarika left for women's section….

.

.

.

.after three long hours all six went back with tired and irritated face..

shreya: dayaaaa..mujhe kuch samajh ni aarha aap mere saath chalo…

abhijeet: mujhe bhi kuch samajh ni aarha taru…tum bhi mere saath chalo…

kavin: ek min purvi tum kuch mat bolna …main bhi tumhare saath chalta hu…

and all three couples left…

dareya side…

shreya choose a cream with red floral work on it sherwani for and daya choose a bridal dress for shreya…

abhirika side…

tarika choose a red with golden floral work sherwani for abhijeet and abhijeet choose a bridal dress for tarika..

kevi side…

purvi choose a golden with red work sherwani for kavin and similarily kavin choose a bridal dress for purvi…

 **(ab aap soch rahe honge ki maine aapko bridal dress ka description ku nahi diya…coz y ek suspense h aur y shaadi waale din hi khulega…)**

Now all shopping were done all moves towards there house…

Kevi drop shreyansh to dareya house….

In dareya house….

Dareya enter and found shreyansh and kevi sitting on stairs of their house…..

Shreya: aree tum log yahaan..

Purvi: accha ji apne bacche ko bhul gyi…shreyansh ko drop karne aaye h…

Kavin: waise hum logon ko mall s nikle hue 1 ghanta ho chukka h na…aur aapka gharjyaada dur bhi nahi h to aap logon ko itni der kahaan ho gyi?

Purvi(teasingly): aree kavi tum nbhi kaisi baatein kar rahe ho…bhul gye abhijeet sir n aaj subh kia kaha tha?aree bhai dono ki abhi abhi shaadi hui h …ho jata h kabhi kabhi…

Shreya: purvi ki bacchi tera bada muh chal raha h..ruk tu kl s meri bari h …

Purvi: accha …accha theek h…you both continue hm chale …kaho to shreyansh ko bhi l jaayen…and she winks…

Shreya lightly slaps her on her head…

Shreya: chal chal nikal yahaan s…

Kevi left giggling…

Shreya took shreyansh in er arms and kiss him on his cheek ..daya open the door and trio entered in the house..

Shreya: mera baccha kaisa h? purvi ko pareshan to nhi kia na?

Daya is smiling..

Shreyansh: nahi maine paleshan ni tia…mumma aap mele lia tia laye?

Dareya: ohhhh shitttt…

Shreya: daya aapko bilkul bhi dhyaan h kin hi..rh gyi ni shreyansh ki dresses lani..ab mera baccha kia pehnega…

Daya: accha ji khn to aise rhi h jaise aap to gyi hi nhi thi…

Shreya: haan haan ,,theek h…ab kia kare…

Daya: kia yrr shreya online maga lete h ….

Shreya: acchaa..aur shadi kb h y bataana aap…

Daya bite his tongue : aree haan online aane m to 7-8 din lag jaayenge …shaaadi to 2 din baad h…ab kia kare..

Shreya: ab kia chaliye waapas shreyansh ki shopping bhi karni h..

Daya: kiaa..time dekha h 7 baj rahe h…

Shreya: shaayad aap bhul rhe h mr. city mall10 baje band hota h…

Dareya left for shopping with shreyansh…

They entered in mall and went towards kids wear section…

They try many dresses but no one is so gud that it can be matched with our handsome shreyansh…

Finally they purchase….

· Yello kuta and white pyjama for haldi…

· Green t shirt with cream trouser for mehendi…

· charcoal grey and blue waistcoat suit. For sangeet…

· Maroon blazer+white shirt+maron trouser+brooch for wedding day…

And after that they purchase some footwears for him….

Daya: finally in mahaashy ki bhi shoping ho gyi…

Shreya: haan..

Shreyansh: papa..papa ..ikeam khani h…

Daya: par beta..

Shreya: daya..mujhe bhi icecream khani h…

Daya: ufff…dono maa bête ek jaise h…chalo icecream khate h…

Finally they went to ice cream parlour and eat their icecreams…

They were moving towards parking lot…shreyansh fall asleep on shreya's shoulder…

They sit and car and moves towards their home…

Daya stops car infront of their house…

Daya shreya ki taraf dekhta h aur shreya so ri hoti h aur shreyansh uski godi m so rha hota h…wo un dono ki photo kheech leta h….wo car s bahar nikalta h ..shreyansh ko godi m leke uske room m sula deta h…phir waapas aake shreya ko apne arms m leke room m shreyansh k pass leta deta h….aur phir door lock karke dono k shoes uttaar deta h ..aur phir kapde badalke wahi bed p shreyansh k pass let jaata h…

Both shreya and shreyansh were sleeping peacefully..and daya was continuously staring them lovingly…

Daya(pov): thanku god…apne mujh jese anaath ko itna acche parivar k roop m acp sir jaise pita, abhijeet jaisa bhai purvi jaisi behen aur pura cid parivar diya…aur mere dil m rehne waali meri shreya mujhe di…aur shreyansh to meri jaan h…apka bahut bahut dhanyawad..bas meri is choti si family m ab ko takleef na aaye….

He asleep while thinking about his cute family…

Next morning….

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thanku so much all to review me….and next chapter m jaldi hi post karungi…basharte ap mujhe uhi support karenge…**

 **Babyee…**

 **Urs only..**

 **Garima…**


End file.
